


情网

by skytobey



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama & Romance, Love Triangles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytobey/pseuds/skytobey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>用坑坑催坑坑~<br/>顶着锅盖求留言要KUDOS！<br/>MUA~</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

对感情太执着的话，两个人都会累，长此以往，再轰轰烈烈的爱情，最终都只能分手。Patrick想自己和Tess也许就是这样，几年的感情，就如此草草收场，仓皇而逃。居然没有丝毫可惜，反倒落得一身轻松。

久违的一个人下午茶，多伦多的秋日，白色的大理石小庭院，精致的伞桌，一杯上等特调蓝山，别致隐秘的小店，这是Patrick的秘密花园，即使Tess，也是没有分享过的。工作日人并不多，除了Patrick，三三两两换了几拨人，但都没做过久的停留，似乎特意留出来给今天特别需要独处的Patrick，店长和唯一的店员活动范围也仅限于室内厅堂，几乎忘了这个坐在外室花园的客人。

耳边传来一阵叮当细碎的风铃声，清脆悦耳，发出悉悉索索的轻响。Patrick不自觉的透过彩色玻璃门房望去，新来的客人，两个年轻男人，依偎着亦步亦趋的朝庭院的方向走来，Patrick有些害怕他们推开门走到庭院，因为那意味着不大的花园要塞下三个大男人，狭窄的布局会迫使他们面面相觑，太尴尬了。但担心是多余的，走到靠窗的位子，两人坐下了，虽然离Patrick很近了，但总归隔着玻璃保持了距离。

这时Patrick总算看清来人的脸，竟是认识的人-羽生和Fernandez。虽然素来知道这对师兄弟感情很好，但这个时间，相约出现在这个地点，未免太古怪。

沉浸在二人世界里的羽生和Fernandez丝毫没有察觉Patrick的存在，这样旁若无人的场景Patrick没少目击过，商演也好，表演赛也好，即使在彼此队友也在场的情况，这两人也总是能迅速找到对方，毫不掩饰亲密的关系，虽是同门，但同为竞争激烈的顶尖选手，如此无间，也是罕见。

Patrick是不大能理解这样的关系，对手就是对手，哪怕一起训练，到了场上，也是要杀得你死我活的，对于羽生，虽然金牌是自己错失，但奥运过后，总是心有余悸，不大愿意面对的。至于Javier，Patrick甚至嘴多提醒过几句，对手要有对手的觉悟，如果忘记竞争的关系，是赢不过对方的，但自己这个大咧咧的好友，总是浅笑避过，打太极一样的说出比赛是为了开心，输赢是次要之类的话。

除了赛场和商演，Patrick和羽生交集不多，这个有些古怪的日本小孩，活泼好动，总有用不完的活力，爱笑爱哭，喜怒哀乐总是摆在脸上，内心对胜利的渴望却犹如嗜血的阿修罗，在他爬到自己头上以前，Patrick没有太注意他，如今竟是有些胆寒。

但今天的羽生，Patrick没见过，也还是没心没肺的笑，咯咯的笑得身体也跟着微颤，半睁的眼眸，琉璃般的光影在瞳孔里浮动，流转着。阳光下，模糊了眉眼。从坐下开始，他就一刻不停的说着什么，对话被阻隔的门减轻了音量，Patrick听不清内容，但多少能分辨那是破碎的英文和大量的异国语言。Patrick将目光移向Javier，西班牙人很少回答，也仍然老样子，歪着头，笑着，眼里掩不住的宠溺，Patrick一直疑惑，他们到底要怎么交流？

Javier说了什么，羽生诧异的抬头，Javier趁势抬手轻触对方的鼻尖，小心翼翼的盯着看，像守着这世上最宝贝的东西，久久不愿离去。羽生微微颔首，避开Javier的注视，嘴角荡起一抹羞涩的微笑，垂着头不再说话。店主端来了他们点好的咖啡，打破了尴尬暧昧的气氛。

Patrick觉得自己无意间撞破了不该看到的秘密，这本应属于恋人之间的空间，自己一个不相关的人，竟有些难为情。Patrick有些羡慕，和Tess不管怎样补救，也无法找回这样的感觉。那样温柔害羞的羽生不再让他心生警惕，居然也变得可爱了几分。

………………

 

再次见到Javier是在日本公开赛后选手私下的聚会上，见他一人在暗处摆弄手机，想到之前的那次巧遇，便挪到他身边，“是羽生吗？”

一片嘈杂中，羽生的名字仍然清晰无比，Javier警惕起来，霍然抬起头，愣住几秒才开口，“……呃，不是……”

“那天我看见你们两人了。” Patrick假装心不在焉的跟他坦白，目光淡然的从他的手机屏幕扫过。

Javier一时跟不上他的思绪，盯着他的眼睛，想要从Patrick平静的脸孔上找到一丝线索。

Patrick收起笑容，严肃道，“我不会告诉别人的，是在多伦多时。”

Javier思索片刻，点点头，算是承认了。随即又不自在的徶过头，面露难色。“不是你想的那样，我们不是那样的关系。”

“发生什么了吗？”

Javier有些气馁，哂然一笑，“要是真发生了什么倒是好了。”

“进展不顺利？” Patrick被这展开搞懵了，虽然那日没见两人有过分亲密的举动，但他没有怀疑自己的直觉，那绝对不是普通的友情。但看Javier现在的神情，莫非真是自己乌龙了？脸上不禁火辣辣的，这可是闹了大笑话。人家并不是自己想象中的浓情蜜意，自己这突兀的八卦，看上去便像是特意嘲讽了。

Javier低着头，紧锁眉头，“我以为进展很顺利，可他总是若即若离忽近忽远，我以为我们两情相悦的时候，他又不理我，我弄不明白。现在已经没信心了。”

Javier说的没头没尾，但Patrick还是大致抓住了重点，旁观者清，这无非是还没正式确立关系前的小迷藏。愚蠢的恋人啊，总是拿一些无谓的担忧吓唬自己。三言两语就能解释清楚的事情，非要绕着弯子来。

拍拍友人的肩头，Patrick释然的安慰道，“你又不是没谈过恋爱的人，这样的折磨难道不是必经过程吗？他是喜欢你的，这难道不是很明显吗？”

Javier摇摇头，“你不懂，Yuzu跟别人不同。我以为自己很了解他，但现在……”

“这倒是，大家都知道你们感情好，但这进展，确实没想到，你空档这么久，都以为你还在跟Cortney的阴影里走不出来。”

像是被说中了什么，Javier一怔，却也不做任何表示。埋着头死死盯着台桌上的玻璃酒杯。

Patrick有些困惑，不知该继续还是就此放下这话题，毕竟这是别人的私事，自己今天却是多嘴了。抬眼想要找个机会转移，但一群早已闹疯的选手根本没人注意到两人的情况。

 

就在这时，Javier突然开口，一双湿漉漉的大眼盯得Patrick浑身不自在，“你刚才说很明显，是真的吗？” 口气将信将疑，却又带着几分祈求。

“什么？” 

“你说他喜欢我，很明显，是真的吗？”

Patrick在心里叹气，自己就不该多事，从背后环住Javier的肩膀，用肯定的语气鼓励着，“你为什么不直接问他，我以为你不是拖泥带水的人。”

没有得到期望中的答案，Javier很失望的低声轻喃，“我给他发了好几条line，他都没回复。我知道他肯定没睡。好多天没见，我以为他也跟我一样思念。” 一眨不眨的盯着漆黑的手机屏幕，Javier继续说着，“我害怕，现在还能每天在一起，如果说破了，他要是不喜欢我，一定会躲开我。我无法想象那样的后果。”

无从下手，Patrick也被他说的没了信心起来，自己不过也是无端猜想，如果毫无责任的劝Javier冒然告白，真要是闹翻了，自己的处境不也跟着尴尬起来。

于是也窘迫的笑笑，草草的让这个话题过去了。

………………

本以为这事儿就此终结，但回到加拿大后，却意外的收到了Javier的出游邀约，Patrick没多想，爽快的答应，到了才发现羽生也在，这才意识到大概是要为自己的一次多嘴付出代价了。

Javier傻笑着说Patrick作为加拿大本土人士，之前答应了要带自己到处玩玩，想着羽生也没什么机会出来，便邀请他一道了，相信Patrick也不会介意。Patrick讪讪的笑，没有揭穿。路上收到西班牙人道歉的短信，说羽生最近都不愿意跟自己单独相处，走投无路才出此下策，Patrick是唯一知道的人，这才找到他当借口。一路上只有Javier和Patrick不时交换两句闲聊的话语，不知道是因为英文不够好，还是另有心事，羽生几乎不言不语，跟那日见到可爱俏皮的模样判若两人，再迟钝的人也看得出些端倪。Patrick带他们走了几个地方，三人各怀心事，没人真在乎什么景点。还没吃晚饭，羽生就提出要回家做功课，拒绝了Javier要送他回家的好意，Javier也拗不过他，只得作罢。Patrick看不下去，即使心中一百个不愿意，还是给Javier使了一个眼色。接了送羽生回家的差事。

“我以为Patrick讨厌我。” 只剩两人的时候，羽生瓮声瓮气的冒出这句。

Patrick有些诧然，心中一震。羽生果然是奇怪的人。自己对他谈不上喜欢，但也不至于讨厌的地步。被问到这样尴尬的问题，真不知如何开口。

沉默了好一阵，羽生当他默认了，低下脑袋，加快步伐，“今天是Javi硬拖你的吧。”

Patrick察觉到他的误会，连忙开口辩解，“不是讨厌，只是输给你，多少有不甘心。被一直追赶的人丢在身后，一下子不适应。”

羽生噗嗤一声笑了，“我才没有一直追赶你。”

 

“是是是，你追的人是Javier。”

“才不是。” 羽生嘴硬着。

Patrick追上羽生的脚步，跟他并肩走着。扭头看羽生的侧脸，见面的机会很多，这样近距离的好好观察是第一次。放大的脸，亚洲人，睫毛却不短，垂下的阴影遮住了黑色的眼眸，微微颤动着好像在思考着什么，让那张漂亮的脸显得更加秀气。抿着的唇软软的，Patrick的目光就锁定在了那两片粉色的像樱花的唇瓣上。

“你跟Javier吵架了吗？”

羽生的表情没太大变化，只淡淡的回答，“不，我只是不想让人误会。”

难道真是自己和Javier都会错了意吗，落花有意流水无情，一切都只是Javier单方面的自作多情？Patrick不敢再多加臆测。

羽生突然转头看他，扯出一个微笑，下意识的闭眼，眉头痛苦的微微蹙起，眼见着他白皙的脸上，现出令人揪心的脆弱哀伤之色，Patrick竟也像心口被人揪住，骤然升起一番爱怜。羽生是爱哭鬼，也不介意其他选手看到，Patrick却从未有过这样的想法，现在这样要哭不哭的样子，反倒楚楚可怜起来。哪里还有三冠王的气势。

等自己反应过来，已经用手指去帮着拭去羽生眼角的眼泪。对上羽生惊慌的眼神，却舍不得收回手，痴了一样。“啊，对不起。只是觉得有些可惜……”

自己到底在说什么，这样类似于心动的感觉怎么能是对羽生产生的呢。一定是今天晒了太多太阳，昏了头脑。

“Javier他很担心你是不是在生他的气。”这个时候扯出Javier当挡箭牌，Patrick不懂为什么自己会心存愧疚。

“恩。” 羽生仿佛忘记刚才的插曲，又陷入思考，继续往前走。

不置可否的回应，Patrick更猜不透他在想什么了。

剩下的路两人都默不作声，到了车站，目送坐上车朝自己挥手的羽生，Patrick总算安心完成任务。

回想起羽生最后跟自己小声道谢，挑起唇角的展颜一笑，Patrick居然有几分不舍，甩甩头，自己也真是太奇怪了，现在想想一会要跟Javier说什么才是大事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用坑坑催坑坑~  
> 顶着锅盖求留言要KUDOS！  
> MUA~


	2. Chapter 2

入夜不久，酒馆正是闹哄哄的时候。昏暗的灯光为来客披上一层看不见的衣，讽刺地却能令人更赤裸大胆地放松，吐露埋藏在内心深处不可告人的禁忌。

Patrick来到的时候，Javier已经独自喝了两轮。他一时之间不知所言，只得拍拍Javier的肩膀聊表安慰。

Javier手里抓着酒杯，没有看他，依旧垂头丧气，“我不应该勉强约他出来。他一点也不高兴。”

无法否认羽生情绪不高这个事实，Patrick避重就轻，“他和我不熟，可能有点紧张而已，别想太多。”

“我也不想往坏处想，但他躲避我的态度太明显了。半天下来说了不到十句话。”Javier脸上浮起一抹苦笑，”我连他是不是在生气都不知道。”

Patrick同样对羽生的想法感到困惑，隐约有些不妥，又说不上来是什么。

束手无策的Javier突然抬头，眼里闪着希冀的光，”对了，他刚才有跟你提到什么吗？”

这几个星期以来被羽生的态度折磨得憔悴的人像抓住了救命稻草般盯着Patrick，期待能从他的口中得到一丝线索。

Patrick被盯的发毛，不由自主的打了个寒颤。”就说羽生跟我又不熟，他能告诉我什么？”

忆起停留在羽生眼角边上那沉默的眼泪，心又一抽一抽的疼，疼得Patrick手足无措。

羽生楚楚动人的模样已经不是今晚第一次在脑海出现。三番四次的异常震撼了Patrick，他觉得自己一定是生了奇怪的病，否则怎会无法自制地想起那绝美脸庞上浓烈的哀伤，泛起无限的怜惜？甚至竟开始怪责Javier令他伤心哭泣？

对于羽生不能言说的痛苦，Patrick一无所知，也不相信面前的Javier能让他重展笑靥。与其将羽生语焉不详的言行和盘托出，不如谨言慎行，如此一来大家都能有冷静思考的空间。

说不清道不明的情感堵在胸中，至于为何要给自已的行为找个理由，Patrick选择忽略某些似乎十分重要的事。

Javier对Patrick的默然失望，方才还抱着希望的明亮大眼敛了神采，举起杯又把刺喉的液体灌进肚里。

两个男人低头皱眉，一杯接一杯，各怀心事，一夜无话。

………………

上次的外游打开了缺口，Javier自此把Patrick当成唯一的倾诉对象和战友，三不五时拉着Patrick和羽生上街，然后在酒吧聚首，来个例行的检讨作战会议。自己不寻常的心动，Patrick不愿意再被卷进去，却不知怎的总是无法拒绝Javier的拜托。

他根本没有认真反抗过，几乎是Javier发来短讯邀请，他就自然而然的答应，并且暗暗期待约会日的到来。

他们一个多月内去过了瀑布、游乐场、国家公园、电影院……远的近的，乡郊的都市的，一副要玩遍加拿大的气势。

几个年轻人多了相处的时间，Patrick和羽生渐渐亲切起来。正如Javier所说，羽生离开冰场后是个普通大男孩，在景点与景点之间的车程里会捧着掌机玩得天昏地暗，发出怪叫；看到壮观的自然景象会用蹩脚的英语发问一连串稀奇古怪的问题；看电影的时候不爱吃爆米花；而他后来发现羽生其实不怎么爱看电影，走出放映厅的时候通常都扁着嘴，像只可爱的小鸭子。

赛场以外的相处令Patrick对羽生改观。羽生不像女孩子般娇弱，但俏皮撒娇的技能不输少女。他聪明而且野心勃勃，同时是个天真善良的活泼少年。

一开始的时候，不管Javier怎样向他炫耀羽生的美好，他始终在心里腹绯。时移势易，Patrick现在逐渐理解一直不缺女人青睐的Javier为何对羽生情有独钟。

他不打算改变羽生在自己心目中作为对手的定位，并且仍然觉得羽生有些古怪，但不得不承认他比一般19岁的男孩子更特别，更可爱。

正当他和认定的对手成为聊得上的朋友，羽生和Javier的关系依然毫无寸进。亲密的训练搭档默契犹在，然而，心情飘忽的日本男孩对师兄照样忽冷忽热。

三人外出游玩，羽生有时候若无其事和两人闲话家常，更多时候是对Javier清冷淡漠。虽不至于不瞅不睬，但从不肯和Javier独处，亦多次坚拒Javier送他回家。

一来二去，Patrick已习惯扛上这项任务，这段回家的路不知不觉中竟成了专属于两人的时空。

路程或远或近，时间或长或短，视乎他们最后一个玩乐的地点和羽生家的距离。有时候他们在路上看着太阳下山，有时候会从天色深蓝走到入黑。两人的谈天内容不外冰鞋的损耗和上次比赛那个谁的节目编排如何之类的专业闲话，轻松而不过份深入私人领域。

每到这个时候他就充分感受到羽生多话的特性。

又是一天的玩乐结束，Patrick和羽生一前一后地走在路上。快要到达终点，羽生今天心情不错，踏着轻快的步子回家，和Patrick有一句没一句地搭话。

“要做到你那个程度的滑行真难，你教我吧。”羽生毫不避讳，乐呵呵地和对手说这种话，也不知是开玩笑还是认真的。

“好啊，你有空来我那边的冰场我教你。” Patrick想到以前也有过类似的对话。当时他对这孩子肆无忌惮请教敌人的行为惊诧不已，现在已经能自如地回应了。

“真的吗？那实在是太好了。Javi都教不了我滑行的……”像是被吓倒了，羽生愣住，突然间不再言语，抿着嘴垂首前行。

天色阴沉，快要下雨的样子，这个点路上早就没有其他行人，都赶着回家避开坏天气了。

Patrick在死寂的静默中兀自尴尬，手脚都不知道要放哪里才对，想说点什么缓和气氛，又怕火上加油。

 

大概是羽生也压抑得难耐，他没有回头，再次开口，语气里有调笑的意味，“没想到我们能这样聊天，你不讨厌我了吗？”

 

“都说了不是讨厌你这个人，跟你和Javier去玩，我也很开心。”就算知道羽生不是认真指责，Patrick也有点慌张，忙急着追上前，再一次强调自己的清白。

不料羽生倏地停住步伐，转过头来脸上一片冷洌之色，”请别提起他。”

被羽生唐突的动作杀个措手不及，Patrick几乎煞不住脚撞上他。

两个人没有碰成一团，却已是身贴着身，脸和脸之间仅余几寸。过近的距离让人看不真切眼前景物，羽生的表情在夜色中黯淡模糊，淡红的眼圈、丹凤眼里的水膜和微弱而温热的鼻息却是那么清晰。

鬼使神差，Patrick心里有个念头腾升，就想摸一摸那看不清楚的脸颊，感受那未知的触感；用掌心的温度热暖故作冷淡的人。

手甫一抚上羽生的侧颜就被粉嫩柔软的肌肤吸住，再也离不开。

羽生没有再像之前一样面露讶异，而是继续默默陷入思考，对周遭一切都不以为意，眼里的水光却没有褪去，脆弱得有如下一秒就要粉碎的瓷娃娃。

Patrick伸出另一只手，展臂将人揽住怀里，拍抚他的背。

“谢谢你，我没事。” 羽生轻推Patrick的胸膛，脱离他的怀抱，他感谢Patrick的善意安慰，再也没回头，接着往前行。留给Patrick的又是那个要哭不哭的表情。

虽然笑着，却比哭更令人疼痛。

Patrick语塞，恨自己不懂得他，无法为他分担一星半点的悲伤，只能目送他挂着落寞牵强的微笑登车离去。

看着车子远去，Patrick才意识到自己刚才的失控和悸动。无以名状的激烈情感如潮水拍打他的心房，手都跟着难以自制，随之颤抖。

他和过往任何一个女朋友交往都没有过这种情绪，陌生而又刺激。

就在这时，Javier的来电如期而至。尖锐的声响划破宁静，生生把Patrick从诡异的激动中扯出来。

电话持续吵闹，催促主人给予回应，Patrick看到屏幕上的名字却像被电到，瞬间被敲醒似的，只觉愧疚涌上心头，双眼再也无法直视这个名字，手指就飞快的按灭了通话。

Patrick一手掩住脸额，无力地倚着电灯杆。不敢仔细再想，他迅速回了讯息给Javier，推说疲累，相约隔天再见。

………………

第二天Javier和Patrick约好傍晚时份在餐厅见面。还没来得及打招呼，Patrick从远处就看见Javier低头盯着手机。

“怎么了？”来到Javier身边坐下，Patrick才惊觉对面的人眉头深锁，神色不安。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，Javier已经烦得不可开交，连解释的力气也没有，干脆把手机递过去给Patrick，”我也不知道怎么说才好，你自己看。”

**_花滑：欧洲冠军备战下个四年　不忘与前女友再续前缘_ **

****

是Javier的专访。标题下面配的是Javier和记者访谈时的单人半身大照片，规格看上去非常正经，和一般访问无异。要不是那脱离专业而耸动搏眼球的标题，Patrick差点以为这是IFS杂志的正规专题采访。

再往下看，内容可真惊悚。

**_……_ ** **_Fernandez_ ** **_表示，将会全力提升实力，成为更全面的选手，以下一届奥运为目标。英俊的西班牙人被问到会否为此冻_ ** **_结_ ** **_感情状态时，笑言不会冷落情人，言下之意是与刚复合的女友正回温中。_ **

****

Patrick大诧，”你和Cortney复合了吗？”

“我没有！我当时说的是’不会因为练习而放弃爱情’，根本完全没提到任何一个女人！”

“你给什么奇怪的媒体做访问？”Patrick有些无奈，这家伙太大意了。

Javier为此好不后悔。为什么没有核实访问媒体的背景呢？到了这个地步，只好想办法补救。”这个访问内容已经在俱乐部传播开去了。肯定有人给Yuzu看过。”

想到这里，Javier不禁加倍沮丧，”或许我和他已经没有可能，但我更不愿意他对我有任何误会。”

“他未必知道这件事，别太担心。不如先问清楚他有没有听说过？”

“要是Yuzu肯理睬我，我就不会坐在这里了。大家白天在冰场练习时拿着这个围着我取笑我的时候，我拼命和他们否认了。Yuzu根本完全无视，嗖的就在前面滑过去。可大伙儿闹得那么凶，他一定听到的。”Javier接过手机，看着那可恶的文章，沉吟一会，”Patrick，能再请你帮我一个忙吗？星期天我们去玩之后，请你代替我解释吧。”

这样的请求令Patrick颇感为难，小报的报道是Javier亲自接受访问时说的话，他一个外人要怎么帮忙辩白？

“你简单地转述我的话就可以了。告诉他，我没有和Cortney复合。只要这样就足够。其他的我会再想办法。拜托你了。”Javier透亮的大眼透着万分诚恳，他已经无计可施，逼不得已才找Patrick助他一臂之力。

Patrick窘困地偏开头，眼神恰巧对上放在桌边的手机，又想起前一晚拒绝接听电话的事，当下就败给了罪疚感，心里叹息一声，点头应下这差事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新有点儿慢，对不起 ╯ω╰


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新耽误了，Sorry ╯ω╰

“不要你管！” 羽生的声音，压着嗓子呵斥道。

只是离开半刻，气氛又紧张起来，Patrick叹气。加快脚步朝两个同行人走去。

“你这样还怎么走路。” Javier也黑着一张脸，大概已经僵持了好一会儿，脾气也快磨光了。“不要这么任性好吗？”

“说了不疼……嘶……” 话还没说完，大概牵动了什么，羽生仰着头倒吸了一口气，满头冷汗。

顺着Javier聚焦的目光，Patrick瞅见羽生的小腿上划开了一道四五厘米的口子，虽然不深但也见了血，见他扭曲的表情，怕也是相当疼。但嘴上还倔着。

“你们两个是小孩子吗，家长一不在就吵架。” 见没人注意到他的归队，清咳两声Patrick干笑着赶紧打圆场。

本来整个心都扑在羽生身上的Javier转过头，连忙向Patrick求救。“你快帮我说说他，我说帮他看伤口也不肯，我说背他回去也不肯。都快急死我了。”

Patrick围着Javier绕了一圈，靠近羽生后一边蹲下观察伤口一边开口道，“伤口不深，但是如果感染就麻烦了，明天还要训练，我们还是先回去吧，怎么也得先包扎一下。”

羽生见他这么说也不再抗拒，惨白着一张脸，Patrick也看出他累了，受了伤更是想回家，只是非要跟Javier赌这口气，出来一整天，就没正眼瞧过对方，跟Patrick讲话倒也高高兴兴，一旦Javier插话，他就自觉的闭嘴，想起Javier之前的托付，Patrick多少猜出几分他的心思，局面似乎明朗起来，这诡异的三人行眼看就能顺利落幕，但Patrick一想到这走向心里竟空空荡起来，说不出的失落。自己这和事老的角色也算是功德圆满了，但为什么高兴不起来呢。

Patrick站起身贴近一脸苦色的Javier，用内肘推了推他，小声问道，“这是怎么回事啊？”

Javier满脸懊悔，皱着眉头压抑着情绪，“我想牵他，哪知道他反应这么大……” 他还是不放心，说话间隙又偷偷看了一眼靠在椅子上大口喘气的羽生，却被对方发现狠狠的瞪了回来。“他一推我，自己反倒撞到身后的围栏，划出这么长的伤来。现在也不知是生谁的气……”

“算了，我来扶他吧。” 说着低下身子，一手穿到羽生咯吱窝下，把人搀扶了起来。

目光还愣愣的盯着流血处的羽生浑身跟散了力气一样，软绵绵的忍Patrick摆弄，皱着一张小脸，因为疼痛说不出话的模样看上去格外可怜，咬着下唇死死的忍住。

一下子没了地位的Javier手足无措起来，跟在旁边或者吊在后面都不是个滋味，悻悻的望着一瘸一拐的羽生。羽生虽然不看他，却也没忽略他的存在，幽幽道，“你不是还有事儿吗，不用陪我们了，先回去也没关系。”

Javier愣了一下，没懂他的意思，微微张口，“我没有啊……” 

听他这么说，羽生搭在Patrick肩膀上的手明显的紧了一下，Patrick连忙开口，“反正马上就要到打车的点了，Javier你就不用跟了吧，你不是要做电车回家吗，绕着路跟我们去也没多大用。晚点我再给你打电话。” Patrick特地加重了最后几个字，Javier听懂了他的言外之意，乖乖的告了别往反方向走了。

 

………………

 

“要不我先拿水给你洗洗？” 等了半天，一辆车也没等到，羽生的前额汗涔涔的，手心也一片湿冷，倦意慢慢袭来，精神也跟着萎靡起来。

Patrick放开他，蹲下了身，“上来，我背你。再等等，不行我们倒回去乘电车。”

羽生想了想，犹豫了一些，最后还是红着脸答应了。

“你以前不是说想体验我的滑行吗？现在算不算实现一半啦？”

“……你又没穿冰鞋，不算……” 想起以前说过的戏言，羽生有些不好意思，Patrick仿佛能感到背后的人红了脸，贴着他肩膀的脸滚烫滚烫的。

“那下次你到冰场我穿了鞋子背你。”

“到时还背得动吗？”

“你轻的跟羽毛一样……你平时都吃什么活下来的啊，还那么能跳……”

不擅长开玩笑的Patrick尝试活络气氛，效果意外的不错，引得羽生咯咯直笑，声音轻柔可爱。

趴在Patrick背后，一直绷紧神经的羽生，也渐渐松懈了下来，终于是又累又疼的，话没说完就昏睡在了Patrick的背上。

接近1000米的距离，Patrick也没觉得累，羽生把头埋在他的颈窝，平稳的呼吸轻轻的，惹得Patrick痒痒的。脚酸了，拖着人的手也麻了，却舍不得把人放下来。

 

………………

 

羽生睡得太死，一直到站也没醒过来，Patrick才拍脑袋想起来自己已经把人带到了自家楼下。心一横，最后竟把人放到了自个儿的床上。

看着床上人安静的睡颜，Patrick想，自己这次怕是要弄砸了。

本不想惊扰他，但始终惦记着他腿上的伤，长长的吐息，找来了家里的手提医药箱，轻手轻脚的掀开裤脚处理起来。

但无论如何小心不挤压到伤口，酒精碰触的一瞬间，羽生还是无意识的扭动起来，零星但不间断的刺痛还是让他清醒了过来。揉揉眼，小声的嗯了几声。大概是睡糊涂了，没多大挣扎，本能的怯怯想要收回脚，却被Patrick握住脚踝不让他乱动。

“别动，一会儿就好。” Patrick柔声安抚道。

“……这是哪儿……”

“我家，我想着先给你处理一下，就把你背上来了。一会儿再送你回去。”

“喔……” 呆呆的点头，羽生不再发问，只是抓紧了床单，Patrick能感到手心不时传来的颤栗，新鲜还没结痂的伤口疼是肯定的。

等到包扎的时候，他终于放松，四下窥探起陌生环境来。

Patrick见他松下来，心情也跟着一起好起来，颇有兴趣的跟羽生介绍起家里的东西来。

“这是我青少年组时拿到的第一个奖牌，我一直放在卧室。” 兴致勃勃的一件件如数家珍，手里的动作却更加轻柔，生怕伤到对方，

“你呢？奖牌都放哪儿？加拿大还是日本？”

“羽生？”见对方突然没了回音，Patrick抬首。

羽生的目光停在床头柜上一本翻开敞着的杂志上。怔怔的一动不动。

Javier的专访。

**花滑：欧洲冠军备战下个四年　不忘与前女友再续前缘**

标题的配色鲜艳无比，如此刺眼。自己真是脑子发蒙，之前答应Javier帮他解释后居然带了这本杂志回来，昨晚想起来又翻出来读了几遍，羽生在这里睡了好一会儿，居然都忘了收捡。

“啊……那是……” Patrick有点乱了，脑子里一团浆糊，之前想好的台词都憋在喉头，一个都跳不出来。

“我是傻瓜吧……”

羽生吸吸鼻子，声音越提越高，脖子和面颊都有些发红。

“明明没可能的事情，还做着美梦。”

“我一想到他又跟那个女人在一起了，就好生气……” 眼泪还是不争气的滑落，他握紧拳头用手背死劲儿的擦着。“我一直给他脸色看，希望他不要再靠近我了，想把他忘了，他却还是那么温柔……坏蛋……明明不喜欢我……”

“羽生……” Patrick的猜测果然没有错，现在只要按照Javier的吩咐，转达原话就可以止住他的眼泪，两个相爱的人就可以互通心意。但偏偏舌头像不听使唤了一样，什么也说不出来。

羽生没看到Patrick也没听到Patrick的呼唤，仍然抽抽噎噎的，想要止住哭，但越说越是哭得凶，眼里只死死的盯着杂志上Javier的脸，“我每次都发誓再也不要理他了，但他总是说Patrick也会来，我……我就想如果Patrick也在，就不算犯规……就不算跟Javi单独相处……”

不管他怎么用力擦，眼泪还是止不住的弄不完一样，Patrick看着他那模样，心里闷闷的，分不清是因为心疼还是刚才那句话。

“每天都想着这是最后一次了，可还是贪心的无法拒绝新的一次邀约，明明下定决心要讨厌他了……可看到他的笑脸又喜欢的不得了……”

Patrick伸手把羽生搂进怀里，慢慢的收紧了双手，“嘘……嘘，好了，不要哭了……”，轻轻的拍着背心，帮他顺气。

Patrick也不知道自己是怎么了，明明只要说出真相就可以解救痛苦中的羽生，但自己偏偏不想这样做。挣扎过，但决定并不是那么难。

“……我以为他们分手了，我就可以抢到Javi了，但Javi还是喜欢她。我现在这样莫名其妙的发脾气，他是不是会变得讨厌我了……”

Patrick掰过他的脸，然后迫使他直视着自己，一字一顿的说着，“不会有人讨厌你的。”

“骗人……” 羽生摇头，挣开Patrick的手，“Javi会讨厌我的，我不在乎别人……但如果Javi讨厌我……我就会伤心……”

Patirck一愣，顿时一股无名火直冲大脑。羽生的话让他生气。

男孩脸色一片绯红，因为哭泣上气不接下气的小口喘气，鼻尖和耳尖都红红的，脸虽然别开低垂着，身体还紧紧的贴着他。Patrick觉得眼前的景象令人无法呼吸，忍无可忍的猛的按住羽生的后脑勺，轻抚上脸上的泪痕，重重的吻了下去。

 

房间格外的安静，Patrick兜里的手机不合时宜的震动起来，他知道是谁的来电，毫不犹豫的，他空出一只手，掐息了这唯一打扰他跟羽生的来源。

 

“你干什么！！！” 终于反应过来的羽生愤怒的推开Patrick，挣扎着退到床头，不可置信的看着强吻自己的人，“你疯了吗？”

“我不可以吗？” Patrick定定的看着羽生，羽生的反抗和毫不掩饰的厌恶表情让他有些受伤。

“我哪里不如他？”

“你是在开玩笑吗？” 羽生觉得手脚发凉，Patrick的一步步逼近让他不禁微微颤抖起来。

“Javier根本不喜欢你，他早就知道你喜欢他，但是不敢拒绝你，因为害怕你伤心，他找我来是担心你误会。为什么你不也学会放手呢？”

完了，一个谎言说出口，收不回来，将来必须要说一千一万个谎言去弥补，Patrick觉得自己是陷入了魔怔，才会做出如此疯狂的事情。就在刚才，他毁了自己跟Javier的友情，也可能毁了羽生刚刚才对自己建立的稍许好感。

“……果然是这样吗……” 显然对于羽生来讲，这个谎言的打击是致命的，独自猜测是一回事儿，从别人口中印证却是另一回事儿。

耷拉着脑袋，羽生泄了气的皮球一样，低垂的眼眸让Patrick看不清他在想什么，Patrick趁机又抱住他，吻上他的额发，轻声细语道，“可我喜欢你，好喜欢你。忘了Javier吧，我会对你好，陪你逛游乐场，陪你玩游戏，你不是想学习滑行吗，我带你一起滑。你想干什么都可以。只要你不再伤心难过，我不想看到你因为Javier再哭泣。”

抬起羽生的脸，近距离观察他的眼睛，用指腹抹开还没滴落的泪水，Patrick又小声问，“对不起，我不该那么冲动。” 

遂又低头想要再次贴上羽生的嘴唇，却被灵巧的躲开了。

“不要……我不习惯这样的事情……”

Patrick一惊，“这是你的初吻吗？” 羽生没吭声。

Patrick心中狂喜，跟吃了蜜一样的甜，但也没再勉强他。

 

………………

 

次日，面对心急如焚的Javier，想起羽生在怀中时可爱的模样，第二次撒谎，也不再有那么强烈的负罪感了。

“他好像有喜欢的人了。抱歉，Javier。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 求留言和KUDOS！
> 
> 是我的动力！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢亲们的留言和KUDOS！受到了鼓励！请继续用留言和KUDOS砸我~ (╭￣3￣)╭♡

潘多拉的盒子被打开之后，继续下狠手实在不难。他终结了一段可能萌芽的关系，同时为羽生开启了另一道门，带来崭新的机会，Patrick不认为自己有错。

羽生身边亲近的伙伴的一直只有Javier。他从日本远赴加拿大训练，第一次离开家乡这么远，有个亲切的兄长在身旁，自然容易有超越友谊的感情，却不见得必然是深刻的爱情。只要有新的追求者出现，羽生未必不动心。

对于Javier，Patrick感到抱歉，但这可算是Javier引狼入室。当初Javier要是意志坚定，坦率直接地向羽生展开攻势，他不会爱上羽生，更不可能乘虚而入。

三人约会到此为止，尽管Javier仍旧每个星期邀羽生外出，被”事实”伤害得体无完肤的羽生不再应约，下定决心要诀别无望的爱恋。和Javier共同度过的日子有甜蜜有苦涩，百般滋味交织缠绕，有如蚀骨之蛆，令羽生痛彻心扉却又难以忘怀。

即使深知Patrick对自己的非份之想，羽生无法抗拒他的温柔。和Patrick见面取代了Javier的每周之约。

Patrick是情绪的出口。羽生不但不肯和Javier独处，甚至在冰场上练习的时候也不愿意跟他多说两句。对Javier的逃避和压抑，在Patrick的细心以待里得到排遣。

Patrick没有向他施加压力，再也没有做出僭越的举动，只是安份地陪伴在侧，聆听和接受他的苦恼。

事实上Patrick的确没法多说什么。在羽生面前，那怕只是多提一两句关Javier的事，他都怕要露出马脚，马上转移话题。要攻陷现在脆弱受伤的羽生很容易，他只需要表现诚恳耐心，少揭他的疮疤，就能把他的注意力从Javier那里拉过来。Patrick不是情场初学者，甫打定主意要得到这个人，心里就有了底，追求羽生这个对恋爱还青涩的小男生可算是手到拿来。

果不其然，Javier是让羽生上了瘾的毒，Patrick则是他的安慰剂，而安慰剂一旦使用过多，也会产生依赖症状，成为脱不了的习惯。一周一次的散心活动渐渐变成每天训练后的约会。出于不言而喻的理由，他们总是选择在距离俱乐部几个车站外的咖啡厅或餐馆见面。

避的是同一个人，却捂着不同的原因。

………………

进门就看到Patrick在向他挥手。羽生刚坐下，随手拿起菜单，碗里便多了一撮红黄鲜艳的东西。

“这里的泡菜很好吃。”Patrick挂着招牌式的灿烂笑容，热情推介。羽生瘦得惊人，近来心情不佳，经常有一餐没一餐，仅有的肉都快要掉光。Patrick每次和他吃饭都一个劲给他灌食物，只想着要把他养胖一点。

Patrick的盛情难却，羽生忍住刺鼻的气味，脸上不动声息，“谢谢。”手里的筷子已经夹住好大一抽不知名的小菜。羽生并不清楚自己不断往碗里填的是什么，总之这不是泡菜，能盖住那呛人的味道就好。

羽生最怕泡菜，也怕人擅自给他添菜。他和Javier吃饭从来没有这种烦恼。Javier对他的一切生活习惯了如指掌，自有一套驯服他的方法。对于不爱吃饭的羽生，Javier总是能找出最合他心意的食物，无须强逼就能让他好好吃饭，连由美都啧啧称奇。

最贴心的男人是别个女人的男友，他怎么惦记也是无济于事；那向他奉上爱情的男人，对他又有几分了解？

Patrick的真心是实在，羽生却不是个会因此而为难自己的人。

冷落人家的好意，羽生始终有点不好意思，心虚的扯出一抹笑，禁不住要找点话说。”刚才发现’歌剧魅影’的碟片不见了，在冰场一顿好找，所以才会迟到，对不起。”

碟片确实是重要的参考资料，羽生提起这事还是认真的在苦恼。”最后还是找不到。又要再去买了。”

“省下那点钱吧。”Patrick哈哈哈笑得开怀，”我家里有，一会儿你跟我回去，我给你找找。”

羽生突然想起之前在Patrick家里发生的事。他不是不信任Patrick的人格，只是不想给予错误的暗示，犹豫纠结间，霎时哑口无言。

Patrick没得到答话，有点呆住，瞬即明白羽生回避的意思，怒气和伤心一涌而上。这些日子里付出的心血都是不值一提的废物吗？温柔细心的呵护体贴换来的仍旧是严防戒备？

烤炉上肉块滋滋作响，没人发话，余下千吨重的尴尬。

接下来的时间度秒如年，两个人都没了兴致，晚饭草草收场。

末了，羽生终究还是跟着Patrick走。他不是麻木不仁的家伙，Patrick对他的好毋庸置疑。无论如何，他不该伤害这么样爱着自己的人。

羽生面目低垂，慢慢地走在Patrick身后。Patrick有时回头看他，他却没有分出一点注意力过来。夜里街灯映出暧昧昏黄，不足以照亮全部，打在自顾自沉思的羽生脸上，Patrick被他侧颜晕染着的朦光糊了眼，视线间像封上一层隔阂，看不清他的表情，望不穿他的心。

两个人各怀心事走到门前，Patrick带着点无奈的笑，并没有请羽生进屋。”你等我一下。”

Patrick回到大门前，手里捏住一张碟片，绕到在门口席地而坐，正在发呆的羽生跟前。

“我喜欢你。只要你给我等待的机会，我就会在你身边。不论何时何地。”Patrick拉起羽生的手，把碟片塞进他手里，也紧紧攥住那微凉柔软的掌。

一句话打破了凝结的空气。心里咯噔一下，眼眶涌起阵阵酸涩，羽生无法忽略Patrick手心传来的温度，仰首去看，背光的Patrick只剩一个漆黑的身影，他却像看到眼前有另一个自己。

他们都心甘情愿地守在原地，像个傻瓜一样期待着属于别人的幸福，掉进没有尽头的轮回。他傻傻的等待Javier，终究没有等到期待的幸福；而Patrick纵使并不了解他，但愿意付出所有去认识和爱护他，也有耐心等待一个点头。

与其让固执持续伤害两个人，倒不如放下无谓的坚持，给自己和对方一个机会，至少有一个人能得到希望。

“我……可能还没办法忘记他，可是我会努力，努力让我们两个人都幸福。这样也可以吗？”羽生咬住嘴唇，拼命忍住不让眼里的水溢满却徒劳无功，泪珠不断滚滚而下。

他深深地注视着Patrick，像只被遗弃路边的小动物般无助，呜咽着期待有个人能给予他新的幸福。”我们可以一起试试看吗？”

滴落手背上的液体灼热的温度久久不散，蔓延到心脏最柔软的地方，Patrick没法回答羽生，生怕一开口也要一同落下泪来。

羽生听不到任何言语的承诺，只是落入强壮的臂弯里，迎来一个温暖的拥抱，帮他挡住夜深的冷风。

两人伫足在黑暗中，羽生躲在那人的怀内，抓住重新出发的契机，终于再也压抑不住任由泪水泛滥，浸湿Patrick胸口衣襟，听着他在自己耳边不断呢喃「我爱你。」

………………

爱情容不下第三个人，多出来的注定受伤。Javier被告知自己是多余的一个，成了个泄气的皮球，脑海中一片空白。他不想知道更多，不想知道那个夺走羽生的心的人是谁，不想知道一直和他形影不离的羽生是什么时候爱上另一个人，不想知道为什么羽生爱上的不是离得最近的他。

羽生对他的态度前所未有的冷漠，Javier感觉到有什么不同了，曾经还抱持着的希望在指缝间一点一滴地溜走。尽管曾经尝试重整旗鼓，想要再次竭尽全力扭转局面，羽生连一点机会不给，除了在冰场上维持一般对话，连笑都不笑一个，更别说再和他外出。

拉上Patrick一起出去玩的招数不再管用，Javier彻底无计可施。Javier估计Patrick上次亲口打击了他以后，也不知该如何面对他，Patrick在电话里劝了两句，却没肯出来碰面。

Javier不欲再多打扰Patrick，而且事情到了这地步只能靠自己解决，但不管再拼命做任何事都于事无补，Javier被绝望逼得几近疯狂。

是从什么时候开始的呢？羽生对他的忽冷忽热。多次试图想起，竟然都茫无头绪。Javier只知道他们之间关系日益疏远，过往一同嬉笑玩闹，为比赛打拼的时光有如幻影一样，差点以为那些回忆是从没出现过的妄想。

以前摔了之后死活赖在冰上，非得要等他来拉才肯起来的人，如今对他伸出的手视如无物，寒着一张脸自行站起来。

绷紧多时的理智弦线剎那间断裂，Javier无法再保冷静， “给我站住！”

羽生特意自行延长训练，Javier最近则是对他采取紧逼盯人策略，偌大的冰场早已清空，那一声咆哮响彻全场，声波拍击场馆墙壁，回音在大气中飘荡。

从没见过Javier如此暴躁，被吓住的男孩子条件反射般听话的煞了掣定住。羽生心中不禁苦笑。好不容易强逼自己拒绝那温柔的手，慢慢学会靠着自己从失败里爬起来，结果被他吆喝一句就乖乖遵从，真是没出息啊。

羽生扯了一下嘴角，习惯真是可怕的东西。即使你多想戒掉，身体的记忆不会轻易放过人。如果能赶快习惯Javier不爱自己就好了。

Javier窥准了羽生内心产生裂缝的瞬间，一压腿滑到羽生跟前，把他堵住。” 我受不了了！你最近到底是怎么回事？我到底做错了什么你要这样对我？”

“没有。”羽生逼迫自己出声，那么用力，却还是只能吐出两个字，双脚就本能的想逃。

后面的话该怎么说？哪有什么错？只是不爱而已。

Javier眉头紧锁，羽生没头没脑的答案令他更加恼火。决不再让他从手里溜走，Javier眼疾手快抓住他的腕，却被他霍的重重一下挥开。

羽生低头侧开脸，软垂的额发挡住眉眼，双颊苍白的颜色却没能被掩盖，只是Javier震惊地看着自己滞在半空的手，错过那痛苦的面容。

“没有？没事你连我碰你一下都嫌弃？”Javier难以置信，大眼死瞪着面前的人，想要在他那里得到什么，告诉自己这一切都是不好笑的恶作剧。

质问钻进耳里，羽生更用力的咬住下唇。心里被利剑再三刺伤的地方，以为已经麻木，但原来还是会痛。怎么可能嫌弃？只是怕了，怕得不敢望他，怕得不敢接受他的碰触，怕只消一个眼神，一个抚摸，自己就会永远放不开他。

没有爱情的温柔关顾，要来又有什么用呢？

“不，只是我现在有男友，你也和女友和好了，再这样揩揩碰碰的总归不太好。” 过了这一关，把埋在深处，腐烂含脓的伤狠狠扒开一次，最后一次，割清所有败坏的部分，他就可以重生。”以前……我年纪还小，你陪着我玩，以后……继续就不合适了。”

羽生终究不敢抬头看Javier一眼，没见到他眼里失去神采的一瞬。

“好，多谢你告诉我。”痛到极致，Javier反而觉得好笑，羽生却只以为他在讪笑自己的新恋情。”你不用那么紧张，我以后会注意。即使你有了男友，我们还是好朋友。”

再也没法忍受被心爱的人用事实凌迟的痛，拍了拍师弟的肩，Javier头也不回便向外滑走，只给羽生留下一个模糊的背影。

影子慢慢淡去，白茫茫的冰天雪地里只余下一个瘦削细长的身体在剧烈颤抖。那脆弱得似要断掉的纤细男生脱力般跌坐地上，掩着脸却也漏出大口大口抽气的喘息声。

大颗大颗透明的珠子不歇沿着他的脸跌在冰上，没有碎，最终融在冰里消失不见。


	5. Chapter 5

虽然得到了羽生想要一起努力幸福的承诺，但Patrick并不安心。想要得到的贪欲和背叛友人的自责总是折磨着他，当然Patrick很清楚，如果不想失去的更多，这个谎不能被拆穿，必须继续下去。哪怕要付出更大的代价。

羽生这两天心情很差，即使答应出来见面，心也不在身边，Patrick猜到这跟Javier脱不了关系，能够如此拨动羽生的心弦的人，只有Javier，Patrick不甘心，但他相信假以时日，给与他跟羽生足够充分的时间，他会打动羽生受伤的心，会完完全全得到这个男孩。

眼下却有更大的难关必须越过。虽然暂时让他们对彼此死心，但在羽生彻底忘掉过去前，筑造在谎言之上的基底只要稍加碰触动摇就会垮塌，羽生跟Javier在一起训练，朝夕相处的两人难免再生情愫，这是Patrick最不愿见到的。

他怀疑过自己，到底是从何时喜欢上羽生的，是否只是一时冲动，自己现在这样煞费苦心，到底值不值得。可一想到羽生心情的起伏，流下的眼泪都是因为另一个男人，Patrick就嫉妒不已。羽生不爱自己，毋庸置疑，但这并不代表Patrick不能去努力改变这一切。

Javier没有再联系过自己，Patrick倒也不是担心他已经知道真相，直来直去的好友并不擅长忍耐。他也不害怕谎言就这样被直接拆穿，如果那两人能直率的面对内心的感情，也就不会让自己有机可乘。

“晚点有空吗？” 

“呃……” 羽生反应有些迟钝的抬起头，视线相撞的一瞬间，马上又躲闪开，“……今天可能不行……” 

自从某一天开始，羽生就是这个状态，重新又开始躲着Patrick，不像是害怕恐惧，更像是失魂落魄。他因为某个人还在舔舐伤口，无力应付Patrick的热情。这样的真相让Patrick更加伤心。

“……那改天吧。对了，我还有事情想要请教你。” 试图拉回羽生的注意力，滑冰是最好的选择吧，“你是如何控制体重的？重新开始训练最大的困扰就是这件事。Yuzu你似乎没有这方面的烦恼，拜托赐教！” 羽生显然对Yuzu这个亲昵叫法的突然出现十分意外，他微张着嘴，眼睛也张大，唯有视线不敢面对Patrick。

Javier总是那么叫他。

陷入沉思，羽生缓缓开口，“呃……体重啊……我和Ja……” 停顿片刻，赶忙改口，“我不是特别需要控制体重的体制，并不喜欢吃东西，就算吃也不用担心长胖。” 像是要减轻说错话的冲击，后面补充的话语速很快。勉强挂上的笑容也十分难看。

Patrick想起来Javier也说过类似的话，唯一的区别是Javier喜欢食物。心里叹了一口气，要打败这个男人太难了，他已经渗入羽生心里的每一处缝隙，不管遇到何事，都会轻而易举的牵动过往的心弦，每一次触动，都是对Patrick和羽生的新一次考验。就连之前跟羽生提到自己要重回赛场，约定好一起站到GPF的奖台上，对方露出的那种敷衍点头随即又跌入回忆中泫然欲泣的表情，都让Patrick撕心不已，Patrick当然知道，那两人在采访里不止一次提到过要一起拿奖，对于羽生来说，那是和Javier的约定。

“哈哈，看来果然还是只能不吃啦……以后我要多跟Yuzu吃饭。” 

羽生微蹙着眉，犹豫的小声问，“为什么？” 

“因为看到Yuzu我就会很高兴，其他什么事情都装不进，吃不下，睡不着，心里都是你。” Patrick直直的盯向他瞳孔深处，确信那里只有自己的映像后才开口。

羽生刷白的脸骤然红起来，微微推了推他，慌忙的低下头。这样的羽生看上去煞是可爱，Patrick看得不禁微笑，他加重了手里的力道，反手紧紧抱住羽生，听到怀里的人“啊”了一声，惊慌失措的整个身体扭动起来，但Patrick的手并没有松开。

视线交错后，Patrick扳过羽生的下颚，强迫他睁开眼看向自己，不由分说的贴上了羽生冰凉的嘴唇。被惊吓得失了声的羽生好像忘记了挣扎，放任身上的人越吻越深，直到Patrick的舌头撬开他的嘴，长驱直入，他才反应过来推拒起来，可Patrick搭在他腰上的手却好像灌入了巨大的力量，紧紧的拽住他，化解了羽生的反抗。羽生只觉得心扑通扑通的乱跳，两只手也不知该如何摆放，身体软绵绵的只能攀附着霸道的入侵者。舌头也无处躲藏，被追得没了去路，只得被对方缠住抵死缠绵。齿贝，上颚，每一寸角落都没有被放过，男人像是要打下自己的印记，不顾羽生虚弱的哀鸣，掠夺掉他所有的思维和呼吸。

也不知吻了多久，Patrick放过他饱受蹂躏的嘴唇，转战已经通红的脖子。羽生仰起头贪心的大口吸着来之不易的空气，给了Patrick更好的机会。

那日Javier得知羽生有了喜欢的人，绝望的神情Patrick一辈子也忘不掉，因为就在前一日，他在羽生脸上也看到过。Javier只问了一个问题，“你知道是谁吗？”

咬住羽生脖颈上一块白皙的皮肤，不顾男孩轻呼出的‘疼’，沿着细小血管流动的纹理，反复的啃咬吮吸，不一会儿，拇指般大小的深红血印慢慢浮现出来。

Patrick盯着自己的杰作，满意的放开被吻得迷迷糊糊的男孩，用手指擦掉男孩嘴角因为激烈接吻留下的水痕，看着羽生意乱情迷的样子，不禁眯起眼，微微笑起来。

Patrick没有给Javier明确的答案，Javier说自己不甘心，想要最后跟羽生清清楚楚的确认一次，不然会后悔一辈子。虽然很肯定羽生现在的心境不会给他机会，但为保万无一失，不得不兵行险招。

不管羽生现在喜欢的是谁，Javier没有珍惜，那他便不再有资格。Patrick绝对不会放手，他要让羽生从头到尾完完全全都属于自己。

………………

换衣服时，镜子里映射出脖子上的痕迹异常刺眼，根本没办法忽略，来的时候套着的围巾就很违和，现在上冰后还戴着似乎会更让人起疑心。幸好Javier来得晚，那次对峙后两人也没再对话过，即使在练习时，也顶多从对方身边滑过，没有再有多接触。

自暴自弃的想着，自己是有多么没用，不是都已经说清楚了吗，他也知道自己有男朋友了，为什么害怕他看到。

“第二天要练习，难道不应该克制一些吗？” 熟悉的声音从身后响起，夹杂着的愤怒情绪却是从未听过的，Javier不知不觉间已经来到身后，死死的盯着那处仿佛是羽生背叛的证据。

羽生连忙用手捂住，但Javier灼热的视线好似可以穿透遮挡，那块疤痕被烧得热辣辣的，生疼。

“你不是想要赢所有的比赛吗，想要拿所有的冠军吗？如果把时间都浪费在这样无聊的事情上，还要怎么实现你的目标？” 质问的话语，一句比一句刺耳，像钢针一样刺穿羽生的心。

他有什么资格来管自己，有什么立场来羞辱自己。

不甘示弱的，羽生还击，“那Javi是因为谈了太多恋爱，才总是输给我吗？” 说出口便后悔，Javier眼底一闪而过的惊讶和受伤，羽生不忍，他比Javier更难过。

知道这是气话，可一旦开了头，就刹不住车。互相伤害的事情，Javier没想到，会发生在自己和羽生之间。今天明明是想要心平气和的向他表白，为什么看到那个吻痕就失了控，讲出伤人的话语。

“我只想知道，那个人是谁？” Javier逼近羽生，把他堵在墙角，直到两人的身影重叠，话才一字一句的从齿缝里蹦出。

Javier的厚重温柔的鼻息喷打在羽生的脸上，多么讽刺，第一次如此接近心爱的人，竟是这样的场景，羽生痴痴的看着Javier挺拔的脸庞，快要到极限了，只要放弃挣扎，倚靠进Javier温暖的胸膛，也许就可以结束一切痛苦。

“你变了，以前都只有我们两个人，一起打游戏，一起训练，都只有我们两个人，为什么要让别人插入我们中间呢？” Javier哀伤的喃喃道，无精打采的低下头，却错过了羽生望向他最后一眼的不舍。

紧咬住下唇，用力到几乎要滴出血，羽生不可置信的看着近在咫尺的男人，心里建立好的防线一瞬间土崩瓦解。

从来就不是两个人，从来就不是。自己只是个可怜的围观者，Javier只有在女朋友不在身边的时候才会跟自己在一起。一起看电影，一起吃饭，一起出去旅游，从来都不是自己的权利，分手后因为寂寞才靠近自己的人，有什么资格怪罪自己。

羽生气得浑身发抖，眼里凝聚的泪滴马上就要流出来，不知为什么，却在这时想起了Patrick，自己一直任性别扭的不肯接受的Patrick，但放下训练，肯真正陪他两人一起看电影，一起吃饭，一起旅游的是Patrick，不是Javier。眼泪再也忍不住满溢出眼眶，打湿了睫毛，如果是Patrick，不会舍得自己这样哭泣，又不是傻瓜，为什么要忍受这样的痛苦，为什么不忘掉过去，去享受梦寐以求的疼爱呢。

“因为我也有我的人生，不是什么都要绕着你转，你以为我只是个会滑冰的小孩子吗……” 

“不是的……我只是担心你……”

“不需要！” 羽生大吼一声，推开Javier。“你是觉得不会有人用那样的眼光看我对吗？少瞧不起人了，我现在很幸福，轮不到Javi……Javier来管闲事！莫名其妙的人根本就是你，你为什么看不惯我谈恋爱？我从来没有打扰过Javier的恋情，Javier为什么做不到呢？”

一屁股跌坐到身后的板凳上，Javier被问的哑口无言，辩解的话到嘴边，眼见男孩脸颊的泪痕，又生硬的咽了下去，羽生说得没错，自己无权干涉，是他单方面自以为羽生吃醋Cortney的事情，但自己以前从来没想过，羽生也会喜欢上别人。不是理清感情的乱麻后，回首找他，他就会在原地等待的，自己的假设里，犯了最大的错误，他认为羽生理所当然会喜欢上自己。现在看来，告白，无非自取其辱。何不给彼此留下继续做朋友的余地。

Javier垂头丧气的抱住脑袋，默念着，“对不起……” 

等他再次抬起头，羽生已经离开更衣室。Javier悲哀的意识到，那个也许根本不存在的最后机会已经被自己亲手毁掉。那个爱哭爱笑，可爱软糯的小师弟从很久以前就不再是自己一个人的宝贝了。

………………

按下门铃的时候才发现来到Patrick家门口的羽生被自己吓了一大跳，只记得哭着从Javier身边逃走，脚步不自觉的却将他带到了这个地方。何时开始依赖Patrick温柔，何时开始把Patrick当做他哭泣时的避风港。羽生的记忆界限有些模糊，虽然被吻时很害怕，但并不讨厌。Patrick在接吻时一反常态的霸道强势，让羽生腿软，炙热的欲望好似要把他吞噬，将他带入无尽的深渊，无法反抗，只能攀紧那个男人，随他堕落。忘掉心疼，忘掉Javier。

良久，没有人应门，羽生轻笑，自己真傻，Patrick又不是24小时待命，自己想见的时候就见，不想见的时候就打发走的机器人。回家吧，被Patrick看到这幅狼狈样着实丢脸。

恰巧羽生转身的一瞬，门在身后打开。身体被一个温暖的热源牢牢包裹住，温柔的声音在耳廓响起，“你怎么来了？”

心底有什么东西裂开了，之前的委屈和不安都一并从那豁开的裂口涌出，羽生不由地缩起身子小声哭起来。

这一反应吓坏了身后的Patrick，赶紧拖着他进了房间，喝掉半杯温水后，羽生收起哭声，反因为一时失态不好意思起来。有些尴尬的东张西望避开Patrick关心的眼神。

“对不起，突然来打扰。” 道歉的话语还是最先出口，Patrick久久没有开门，羽生琢磨多半是打搅到他。

“不，没有，我只是在……” Patrick一失往常的自若，神情有些闪烁，吞吞吐吐着，好似在遮掩什么。

羽生眼角余光扫到他似乎护着身后的什么东西，本能的探过身体张望过去。Patrick试图用身体挡住，并没多大成效。羽生都看见了。

桌角立着一盒「荻月」，羽生家乡的特产，甜甜的蜂蜜奶油糕是羽生的最爱，不止在一个场合提过，每次回家总要带上几盒过来。Patrick是从何处得知的？

“啊……那个……” 这时轮到Patrick脸红起来。

顺着他的视线，地上散落着一堆物件也收入眼底，零零散散的都是拆了封的CD，放眼望去，全都是羽生爱的乐队。

Patrick的脸更红了，慌乱的收捡起来，“啊……因为前几天有朋友去日本，便托他稍了点土产，CD也是顺道……”

羽生的眼眶又有些不争气的湿润，他扑到Patrick的怀里，紧紧的抱住对方，“喜欢。我也好喜欢。”

男孩细细软软的声音从怀里传来，Patrick以为他说那些音乐，拍拍他的脑袋，“就是因为你喜欢，才搞来听啊。”

羽生拼命摇头，慌张的否定，“不是，不是。” 

“你现在不喜欢这些了？” 

“不是的。” 羽生急的快要哭出来。

Patrick把人从怀里推起来，见他眼角通红，于是用拇指擦了擦，轻声笑，“除了哭，你还会什么。”

突然，羽生微微撑起身子，凑近Patrick，将两人的唇贴在一起，没等Patrick捉住他，他又退了回来，用更加小的嗓子哑哑的说，“不，我想说的是，我也喜欢Patrick。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 求喂投，么么哒~  
> 一切都会好起来的~虐都会过去的~


	6. Chapter 6

羽生终于主动表白，Patrick得到朝思暮想的男孩，对他益发爱护备至，宠得羽生上天，别说最新版本的游戏，只要羽生说想要，就连天上的月亮都愿意给他摘下来。

治疗失恋的最佳良药是美好的新恋情。语言自带魔力，说出「喜欢Patrick」之后的羽生好像真正接受了崭新的恋爱，全情投入第一段明正言顺的爱情关系。结束对Javier的暗恋，抛开徒添暧昧痛苦的关心，羽生终于能享受着期待已久，来自爱人的疼宠。

伤口复元需时，但总有一天会愈合，即使留有伤疤，迟早不会再痛。

一旦有了支持自己的人，心情便豁然开朗。羽生冷静下来后曾经仔细思考，Javier没有错，他只是不爱自己，之前因此而情绪低落，悲伤绝望化成怒火烧到对他照顾有加的Javier是自己不对。即使没有成为恋人的缘份，他也不能伤害善良的师兄。

羽生和Javier再见面已经是他从西班牙度假后回到冰场训练的时候。

两人习惯依旧，一个继续早到，一个永远迟到。Javier上冰和羽生擦身而过，礼貌而疏远地打招呼。曾经亲密无间的水晶球裂开缝隙，羽生心如刀割，反射性反手扯住师兄的衣角，把人拉得踉跄。

Javier勉强定住身，转过去面对他。不知道难以捉摸的师弟又要做什么，Javier心下苦笑，皱眉等待发落。

“之前跟你吵架的事是我的错，对不起。我心情不好，不该向你发脾气。”羽生慎重地弯腰，但严肃认真的模样保持不到五秒就打回原形，使出惯常卖萌讨好的招数，站直身子双手用力一拍合什，”很抱歉，请原谅我~。”

“啊……”Javier被羽生突如其来的道歉唬呆，反应过来后揉乱他的头发，”说什么傻话呢。我那天说的太过份。以后绝对不会干涉你的恋情了。”

做不成恋人，羽生还是他可爱的师弟，Javier只望心里的珍宝得到专属的幸福。说着违心的话，Javier不自觉苦笑，他需要习惯自己不再是师弟最亲近的人。如果能够给予羽生幸福的人不是他，那他只要守在一旁看着他快乐就好了。

”不过有烦恼要告诉我喔。”Javier习以为常去摸上纤细的腰，却突然醒悟过来，手在半空中突兀的换个方向，拍了拍羽生的肩，”说好的，就算你有男朋友，我们还是好朋友。”

“我会的~”

甜甜的笑着，羽生想起的却是那天在冰场里那句没有温度的话语，微微低首，心里还有轻浅的刺痛。Javier给他的甜蜜和痛楚太过深刻，还有这样令人无法抗拒的温柔，无时无刻考验他对新恋情的坚定。

两个人心思各异，都没察觉对方的失落，爱情就此失诸交臂，事后回想却又觉得算是焉知非福。

随着羽生下定决心逐渐展开新生，事情的发展不如Javier想象的无可挽回。羽生主动道歉后，和好不如初，但竟然是两人近月来相处最平和的日子。

每天规律的练习如常进行，师兄弟二人像回到过去初见的时光，重新适应新关系；但又和那时有点不一样，牵拖着这些年来累积的默契，无法忽略的情愫。

他们相识相知多年，又回到原点再度认识对方。

谁在冰场上一个摔跤，对方依然是第一个伸手把他拉起来的人。

Javier依然会在冰场出入口等羽生下冰，笑着扶住他弄好刀套。

羽生依然会在练习空档和Javier玩日式猜拳游戏，有时拿出剑玉向他炫耀自己技术已再进一步。

只是羽生摔了之后不再赖着坚持Javier扯他才起身；Javier扶着羽生的手从腰移到肩膀；Javier输了游戏却不用再做骡子，羽生再也不缠住输家背着他在冰上滑一圈。

然而，退开一步，他们的视野反而比以前更宽广清晰。过往沉溺在师兄弟与恋人未满的暧昧中，已足够令两人筋疲力尽，相处只有情感的甜蜜和痛苦，其他内涵欠奉。

现在的羽生和Javier无所不谈，从学业到事业，从家庭到恋爱，都能巨细无遗地讨论。很多过往从未谈及的事，他们能在冰场餐厅里点杯咖啡和冰牛奶，坦诚的侃侃而谈。

若说Patrick是羽生的恋人，给他备受宠爱的快乐；Javier就是羽生的天使，成为最了解他，最懂得用什么方法默默守护他，帮助他不断成长的存在。

Javier意料之外地找到了在羽生人生中的新位置，抱着点点遗憾和不变的珍惜，庆幸自己还能在他的生命中占有一席位。只要有这个空间，他可以孜孜不倦地陪伴在侧。他固然希望羽生得到幸福，但只要羽生受到一星半点的伤害，他亦不会再为伸手捉住他而犹豫。如果能重头再来，他定必不再错过抓紧羽生的心的机会。

和Javier全新的关系发展顺利，仅有的尴尬已尽数消除，羽生在跟Patrick约会的同时，有时也和Javier结伴外出或在冰场多留一会，谈天说地。

“我还没走，刚和Brian谈过新赛季的练习规划，现在轮到Javi，我等他出来。” 羽生没有向Patrick隐瞒和Javier目前的状况。他希望Patrick明白自己正在努力放下过去，和Javier的好友关系是证明他迈向正轨的标志。

Patrick的危机感却不断飙升，萦绕不散的噩梦似要逐步成真。“你等他做什么？”

“一起看看对方的规划，”羽生不加思索，语气像说到天气很好般的自然，”互相给点意见啊。”

“他输的比赢的多，你问他有什么用？”Patrick已然耐不住冲上头顶的火气。

“别那么说，Javi实力很强，再勤奋点训练的话就能赢我。而且我也不是没输过。他很会教人，将来会是个好教练。” 羽生蹙眉，没有多想就吐出维护的说词。

全滑冰界都知道Patrick向来心直口快，脾气一旦上来，说话对谁都不客气。羽生也是被他放过狠话的人，对他的话见怪不怪，不想跟他计较，但自家同门师兄被这样批评，心里还是不舒服，禁不住顶了两句。即使隔着电话，Patrick都能想象到羽生不赞同的模样。 

“那你什么时候走？我来接你。”再吵下去，过敏的态度恐怕会引起羽生的怀疑，Patrick思忖之下，与其和羽生为Javier争执，不如尽量减少他们独处的时间。不过始终是失却冷静，Patrick忘了和羽生的协议。

“别过来了，你来接我Javi会发现我们两个的事。”羽生心里叹气，有点无奈，”是你自己提出要保密的，不是吗？”

当初有这样的要求，主要原因是怕被Javier拆穿出卖他的骗局。而且花滑圈里多的是同性恋，偏生他一向是异性恋，忽然公开转向对外界和自己来说都怪惊世骇俗的。

Patrick提议的时候，打着保护双方利益和稳定感情的旗号，羽生权衡轻重下爽快答允，却绝对谈不上高兴。

被羽生一提，Patrick讪讪打住话题，”好吧，你走的时候告诉我，我在家等你。”

“好。”

羽生按下停止通话的键，长长吁出一口气。毕竟Patrick知道他暗恋Javier多年，排斥他俩独处是无可厚非。不过，他和Patrick交往已经好一段日子，到了某个瓶颈位置无法突破，却并非Javier的问题。

想到一会儿要上Patrick家，羽生兀自跌进思考的漩涡，Javier从教练办公室出来就看到他坐在场边长椅上心神恍惚的样子，走近他身边都没有反应。

“怎么了？”Javier站在羽生面前，摸摸他的头发，有点担心。

Javier背着光，长长的阴影从头顶覆盖下来，羽生勉强敛神，微笑显得牵强，却犹不自知。“啊，没事，只是在发呆。”

“不要把烦恼收在心里。有关训练？”Javier察言观色，灵光一闪，”还是别的其他事？”

“你怎么知道？”羽生哑然失笑，Javier总是对他的事特别敏锐。

自从和Patrick交往后，他曾就约会地点之类的琐事请教过Javier，对Javier他没什么好藏着掖着的。他心目中的Javier感情经验丰富，连分手女友都能被哄得吃回头草，在恋爱方面实在是个不错的商量对象。

脑海里浮现以前自己只能眼睁睁看Javier和他女朋友恩爱的画面，又想到Patrick的事，羽生不由自主地吐出心里话。

”我是不是有什么问题？”羽生皱皱眉头，轻声呢喃，却足够Javier听清他的话，”我是个没有魅力的小孩子。”

“什么？” Javier被羽生没头没脑的话问得愣住，醒觉过来瞬即不满，”谁说的？”

“他不肯碰我。”羽生垂头丧气，回忆起两个人在一起的过程，”也不是完全没有碰触。他会吻我，还会摸……”说到详情终于忍不住脸红耳热，有些事他还是没办法当着Javier的面讲得那么露骨。”就是没有再做下去。”

羽生避开仔细描述，但已足以让Javier浑身燥热。心里有股子邪火上窜，烧的是嫉妒之火，也是对眷恋之人的情欲之火。长久以来思念着的男孩竟然向他诉说遭人冷落的心情，Javier恁是修成佛了也难以忍受。

“才交往几个月，他是珍惜你，怕你不喜欢才不动手吧？”Javier努力把那个不明的男人和羽生亲热的想象驱出脑海，耐着性子安慰羽生。

“是吗？”羽生仰首直直的望进Javier的眼睛，那双眼尾带勾的凤目里面水光潋滟，带着祈求的神色，小动物般的神情，想要得到信任的师兄再一次的确认。

Javier被羽生眼里的光闪得不知如何是好，胸中烦躁郁闷，稍微用力拍拍他的头敷衍地扬手，”对，一定是那样。”

羽生还是抬头看着他，眼神迷迷茫茫，Javier以为他不相信，憋不住一肚子火。”你就那么想和他做？”

话一出口，Javier就悔得肠子都青了，恨不得咬断舌头。

“才没有！”羽生急得跳起，连忙脸颊飞红地辩解，”我只是觉得奇怪，大家都是不到两个月就做了的。”

“什么大家？你听谁说的？”Javier挑眉，估摸着师弟肯定又做了奇怪的资料搜集。

“佳菜她们，还有我在讨论版看到的，每个人都差不多。我算了下，平均就一个半月。”仔细在脑里找出数据，认真的日本男孩食指点在下巴边上，把分析所得报告师兄。

“还平均数呢？不能这样计算。各自的情况都会有不一样的发展。”Javier被羽生逗的哭笑不得，方才的怒气所余无几，”不要想些乱七八糟的事。很晚了，走，我送你回家。”

“不用，我有约了，”顺着Javier拉他的势头拖起小行李箱跟着向前走，”送我到车站就好。”

“哦。”羽生约了什么人，Javier心下了然，本不欲多言，突然想起他食无定时的坏习惯，随口多问一句，”和他一起吃饭吗？”

羽生看看手表，摇摇头，粉色的嘴唇嘟起，“应该是不吃了。”

Patrick和Javier性格南辕北辙，只求填饱肚子的加拿大人不喜下厨，跟羽生在一起多数外食，过了饭点就叫些外卖应付了事。

“不准饿肚子。”Javier的语气温和但不容置喙，在羽生想出口反抗之前续说，”先陪我去吃点东西，这个时间没人跟我吃饭了。”

软硬兼施令人无法拒绝。“好吧。要快点哦。”

羽生摸摸肚子，确实是有点饿了。乖乖跟着Javier向着车库走去。

………………

Patrick在家中苦候几个钟头，等待的每一秒都如坐针毡。羽生过来时已经过了九点，Patrick见到他进门已耐心告罄，二话不说把人摁在门板，疯狂啃噬他的嘴唇。

“唔……呼……”一吻既毕，羽生气喘嘘嘘，赶紧把握吸取新鲜氧气的机会。这是从两人开始以来让羽生最辛苦的吻，下唇被咬得红肿，舌头被往里顶得生痛欲呕。

暂时还羽生透气的自由，激吻丝毫未能化解Patrick的焦躁，潜伏在羽生衣服里面的手胡乱摸索，无异于在火里添上柴薪。理智开始被烧毁，手掌滑到羽生的裤腰，光滑的触感和轻细的嘤咛同样令人满意，却在下意识再往下移动，碰到某个部位时陡然停住。

………………

羽生还没搞清楚事情是怎么发生的。

他只记得突然被拉着跪下，嘴巴被捏开，某个气味强烈的东西就闯进嘴里捣插。那时候连灯都没开，那可怕的东西究竟是什么样的他都看不见。那东西不小，他吞不下去，本能地想逃，头却被死死按住。直到那东西抖动起来，才离开他的嘴巴，喷出了什么，沾污了他的外套。

痛苦令人无法准确掌握时间，行刑结束得很快，羽生却觉得度秒如年，而恶心感缠绕在喉头，似乎没有散去的一刻。

Patrick暴风雨般的发泄后，神智恢复清明，立即警觉大事不妙。妒火化成欲火，仍未习惯男性身躯的Patrick无法面对羽生和自己拥有相同部位的身体，只好另辟蹊径，先为忍无可忍的火寻找出口。

Patrick不后悔一时冲动，甚至觉得要是能更冲动点克服那个心理难关，把人完全办了，一切问题就能迎刃而解。事已至此，当前急务是要安抚羽生，稳住他的心。

羽生却是呆呆滞滞，Patrick抱住他轻声慰问都听不进去，但看来不像在生气。问他要喝什么，看不看电视，玩不玩游戏都会回答，只是反应迟缓。

幸而羽生即使没有妈妈亲自监督，也是个遵守门禁的好孩子，两人在Patrick家中不知所谓地待不了多久，Patrick就把灰姑娘送回家门前。

羽生照例接受Patrick在他脸上印下晚安吻，淡淡笑着道别，目送他离开。

Patrick的身影消失在街角，羽生却仍然伫在大厦门口，没有上楼。

昏暗的街灯映照下，羽生苍白的脸色更形灰暗。木然呆立良久，面上的忧伤渐加浓重，羽生掏出电话，拨了个熟稔的号码。

“Javi，你在哪里？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道算不算数的海牛糖快来了，只差一条小路~  
> 求继续投喂~mua~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来了来了~  
> 谢谢大家的回应，我会加油写的！  
> 继续求留言求KUDOS！么么哒！

羽生混着哭腔打给他的时候Javier正在酒吧里独个儿打发时间。羽生死活不肯告诉他身在何方，他想去接人也没办法。Javier不愿意让羽生来这种地方，但将近午夜的时份别无选择。这酒吧还算正经，Javier光想着赶快见着人，干脆让他直接过来。

羽生寻过来的时候，Javier看到那双兔子眼睛就明白男孩为什么不肯让他去接人。

怕一看见Javier就要眼泪溃堤，羽生宁愿自己摸过来。但哭包哪可能忍住不哭？走到途中就已经泪流满面了吧。就算路上忍得住，来了见到面之后肯定一样要哭的。

Javier想笑羽生傻，更多的却是心疼他的倔强。

心里难过得很，羽生不理Javier的反对，豪气干云指指师兄的杯子，跟酒保下单，”一样的。”

酒保瞄了羽生一眼，又看看Javier。

Javier扶了扶额，无奈摆摆手，酒保就转身去倒了杯酒来。颜色是近乎透明清水的淡金，并非Javier那杯深茶色的液体。

羽生不爽被人看轻，叫住要走开的酒保，”这不一样啊。”

“不喝就算了。”Javier作势要抢他的杯，羽生闪身一让，不再和Javier扭，抓住杯子灌了一大口，给辣得飙泪。

“我知道他喜欢我的。”呛得厉害，刺激得封喉的酒味驱走不堪回想的恶心，羽生放松下来，身体轻飘飘的，什么苦水都要倒出来，小话唠条理分明的长处却荡然无存。”可是为什么要这样对我呢？我不喜欢，好辛苦。”

这话说的颠三倒四，翻来覆去那么几句，Javier约莫知道羽生又是为了跟男朋友上床的事在闹别扭，却没听出细节，一心以为他在发小孩子脾气。乘他喝了几口就不胜酒力，注意到涣散，Javier悄悄抽走杯子，摸摸他的头。

”他真的喜欢我吗？”又是闪着泪花满怀祈求的眼神，惹得Javier揪心。

”不要胡思乱想。”我喜欢你，可我怎么知道他是不是真的喜欢你呢？Javier心里叹气，如果是他，一定不会让羽生这样要哭不哭的，” 究竟发生什么事？”

羽生偏头蹙眉，默不作声，红白交错的脸色很是精彩。

“告诉我，不要一个人难受着。”Javier不死心继续哄他，羽生一味摇首，始终不肯招供。

被问急了，羽生索性起身，”没事了，我要回家。”手背用力擦眼睛，擦得眼圈一片红。

羽生心虚，没站稳就摇摇晃晃转过身，避开Javier的眼神。他心里不愿意Javier知道自己做了那种羞耻的事，也不想让Javier担心。吵架的时候堂而皇之吼出大话，要Javier别干涉他的恋情，现在怎么好跟他抱怨？

羽生抿紧嘴唇，后悔不已。今晚不应该找上Javier麻烦他的。

Javier没法，只好赶紧扶住身影不稳的羽生，叫了车把人送回家。

羽生有点醉，在车上闭上眼，一动不动。Javier不知他是醒是睡，注视着他睫毛打在眼下的阴影，隔绝两个人的心。

………………

那天的粗暴有如偶一为之的噩梦，自此之后再也没有出现过。Patrick和羽生首次产生深刻的默契，对这件事绝口不提。

Patrick对羽生依然照顾有加，撇开他对同性身体的避讳和对Javier的敌意，二人的关系恬淡平稳。亦可以换句话说是陷入胶着状态。

羽生没有完整的性经验，也没有强烈期待。之前曾经想要循常人惯例进行的执着，都在上次被吓得魂飞魄散后给扫除的一干二净。

有过女友的Patrick却不一样，他不是没有欲望，只是找不到发泄的渠道，让羽生用嘴是他目前唯一的出路。

之前在羽生毫无心理建设下强逼他，造成了不愉快的回忆，但羽生还是努力经营两个人的感情，包括特意请假休息为Patrick庆祝生日。

一天将尽，羽生在Patrick家给寿星灿笑着送上礼物。闪烁的笑颜迷得Patrick头脑发热，激烈的亲吻后就无法忍耐。

“很抱歉，上次吓到你。我想要你，可以吗？”Patrick拉着羽生的手，炯炯有神的双眼深深的注视着他，把恳切的请求传递给羽生。

直白的话害羽生闹了个大红脸，但还是忍着羞臊，”要先洗澡吗？”话说出口，羞得想在地底掘个洞钻进去。

“不用。我们循序渐进好吗？暂时还是先用口就可以了。“急切想要平息体内的欲望，Patrick找了个理由搪塞，同时认为自己的折衷办法是为了羽生好，目的是先让他习惯性事，不用遭罪捱痛。

羽生远不如他想象中容易打发，闻言立即冷下脸，“我不想那样做。”

“我已经道歉了，上次因为你很晚才来，我太想你才一时冲动。”Patrick开始失去耐心，”别那么孩子气，我是为你好。第一次就做完全部，你会很痛苦。”

Patrick确实很疼惜自己，可能Javier说的对，他不该怀疑Patrick的真心。天生的聪慧灵敏却不放过任何人，神差鬼使将两个人双双逼入绝境。“如果我做，你也会给我做一样的事吗？”

完全出乎Patrick意料之外的问题令人哑口无言。

“我明白了。”答案再明显不过。

羽生忍住要吐的感觉，猛地站起走向大门。Patrick追在他身后，赶及在羽生夺门而出前拉住他，将整个人扯着转过来，逼他面对自己。

“今天是我生日，这样也不可以吗？”这些日子以来在羽生身上所花的心血难以估量，羽生就连一点体谅和付出也不愿施舍？

“这不是交换条件！你不能接受的我不会逼你，你为什么要逼我做不愿意的事情？” 牙齿都要被咬碎般艰难，羽生问出最不想问的问题，“你真的爱我吗？“

掏肝挖肺反过来被质问的男人失去理性，抓住羽生的手劲随之无法节制。“我不爱你？不爱的是你！你心里有谁？为我做不来的事，是不是为了他就行！“

心被捏得粉碎，羽生双眼瞪圆，彷佛看到天下间最可怕的怪物，双手一挥推开Patrick的禁锢，不让他看到煞白的脸色，不顾一切冲出这个伤透人心的牢笼。

跑在冬夜白雪里，怕冷的羽生现在麻木得失去知觉。寒风拍在脸上，温度低得吓人，但没能冰住泪腺，泉水从眼眶汨汨沿着颊边爬满脸。喘气声在鸦雀无声的夜特别吵闹，直催他不管目的地，向前横冲直撞。

更加刺耳的声音响起，羽生惊得一个踉跄，被埋在雪里的石头绊倒，趴在软绵绵的白毯子上。

电话从裤兜里跌出来，在黑暗中扑闪着亮光。羽生呆滞地向光源伸手，在面上拨了一下，动作没事人一般自然，唯独眼泪像断线珠链似的滚滚而下，止也止不住。

耳畔响起熟悉的柔和嗓音，开朗明亮，和暗夜里的光一样安定人心，却又令眼睛更为酸涩。

“你明天还请假吗？Brian说明天体能锻炼要暂停，早上不用过来。”

羽生答不上话，怕极了开口就会让Javier听到他在哭。

过份的沉默反倒令人起疑。”……喂？听得见吗？”听不见回音，却在寂静中听到了吸鼻子和喉头忍不住的抽噎声。

“怎么了？Yuzu，回答我。“小心翼翼地探问，电话的另一面还是没有答话，只有被强忍住的饮泣声。Javier血液凝结，火急攻心，性子温柔的年轻人不由大喝，”你在哪里，答话！”

被吼的人终于出声，声音是大哭后的沙哑，用尽全力的大叫，”我……我不知道！”

接着就再说不出话来，光余下止不住的嚎哭。

………………

一小时后，Javier在某个公交车站的长椅上找到眼睛红肿，仍然泣不成声又不断擦泪的羽生。

逃走匆促，包和羽绒服落在Patrick的家，羽生除了电话之外身无长物，穿着高领运动外套，缩在角落等人到来认领。

Javier脱下身上的羊绒大衣，将瘦小的身躯整个包住，又脱下手套裹住他冰冻的双手，拉着他走。

两个人一前一后走着，前面的人没有说话，放任后面的人继续哭，只是把牵着的手收到衣兜里暖着，想让他的手和心都回温。

Javier早就喝了不少，没驶上车子过来，他们只能在凛冽寒风中步行。羽生的家距离太远，Javier把他带回自己的家，开了空调，塞给他一杯热水，让他在沙发上坐着。没想到哭得气喘嘘嘘的羽生趁他去卧室换衣服的时候，自行在冰箱里找了一枝龙舌兰往嘴里倒。

“你不能喝这个！”Javier大惊，连忙一把夺过，看看瓶子，里面的液体不是少了很多，减了几吋，羽生却已经实时一声不响，脸颊涨红趴在沙发上。

Javier喝得再多，始终记挂着要照顾师弟，便忍住醉意把人置在床上，手指在细软的额发和泛着不正常红晕的粉颊间流连，羽生微弱呜呜两声，又张开眼半醉半醒喃喃起来。

“呃……因为是男的，所以才这样对我吗？”

Javier不知道他具体的意思，但肯定是伤心了，于是不问情由的安慰。“说什么傻话，怎么可能呢？”

不说还好，Javier答了话羽生就和他缠上，拉住他的衣袖絮絮叨叨。“不，肯定是的，他其实不爱我吧？既然不想要男人，为什么还来招惹我？没办法和我做到最后，就把那个塞进我嘴里啊……”

“塞什么进你嘴里？”羽生那句话隐藏的讯息量似乎过大，Javier自觉大脑被酒精影响，不敢相信自己的判断。

小醉鬼还懂得害羞，脸上绯色加深，嗫嚅道，“就是下面……那个呀。”怕Javier太笨会不明白，向下指着Javier那个地方，”好痛苦，顶得喉咙好痛，想吐……我不喜欢。”话讲得结结巴巴的把话讲完，整张小脸皱成包子，委屈和伤心都藏不住，“就算我讨厌也要做……“

自己一直捧在手心里疼的宝贝被男人糟蹋，Javier笑不出来，眼睛睁得铜铃般大，难以置信地盯着羽生，流露出心疼和愤怒。

那人却没有发现Javier不对劲，执拗在同一个话题上打转，拉着Javier衣袖的手攥得更紧，看着Javier的眼睛暗淡无光，”我很傻吧？以为终于有个人喜欢全部的我。根本没有这个人。”鼻音浓重，死死咬住嘴唇的牙齿松了又紧，紧了又松，泪珠还是不争气的滚落。

“绝对没有这种事。”这次羽生话未说完已被人打断，唇上迎来一片湿热。“我会让你知道，你有多性感淫荡，有多勾引男人的欲望。”

Javier野兽般扑在羽生身上，眸子闪出擒住猎物的光芒，光箭射穿羽生的心脏，宣告他即将堕入肉欲的狂潮中。

羽生没见过这样的Javier，被盯得不能动弹。酒醉三分醒，他好像知道会有什么不该发生的事将要发生，却没能抵抗Javier突如其来的霸道。

被捕获的猎物来不及思考和反应，身上的猛兽就展开攻击。

Javier重新堵上羽生的微张的嘴，舌头果断窜入身下少年的口腔，席卷每一个角落，横扫每一颗贝齿，把别的男人的气息全部清除，只留下自己的印记。同样是激烈的热吻，Javier的不知何故轻易让羽生全身软麻，肺部里面的空气几乎要被全部吸出。他受不住激吻，但又推不开身上的人，只好张嘴接受那人强制给予的刺激。

羽生接吻技术意外地生涩，Javier喜出望外，强攻的同时耐心引导，用灵活舌尖挑动对方的，教他回应自己的热情。羽生是个好学生，小舌转眼就学会配合着和另一个舌头交缠。初学者还没能跟得上狂烈的节奏，来不及吞咽的唾液流到颈间，只能”唔唔”呻吟，但这是羽生第一次如此陶醉在亲吻，没有隔阂或害怕。

脑里分裂出两个羽生结弦，一个依顺本能和内心深处渴望的魂，对狂野掠夺他的男人积极反馈，另一个是由仅存理智凝聚而成的魄，忠于承诺，拼命说服他要抗拒男人的侵略。

“不，不要。不可以这样。“理性暂时压倒情感，羽生软弱地轻轻摇首，求Javier住手，也提醒自己不要沉沦。

月色把他细嫩的肌肤裹上银白，刚被放开嘴唇的人偏过头喘气，侧颜泛起醉意和情欲的羞红，Javier无法理解怎么可能有男人残忍伤害和拒绝这妖精。

Javier不理会他无力的话语，给两个人脱去身上所有。

“住手！“羽生羞得掩脸尖叫，却被Javier拉开双手，捏着他的下巴，被逼和他鼻尖相抵对视。”我说过要你知道自己有多性感诱人。给我好好看着。”

Javier的声音太具魔性，羽生挡不住他的命令，眼睁睁看他在自己的裸身上温柔抚摸，连粉红的男性象征也不放过。

“啊，不要！”自己都鲜少安慰的地方被男人粗糙的手掌握住上下套弄，羽生顾不上被自己怪异的惊叫吓倒，双腿大张被逼享受快感。

Javier没有把他嘴上的拒绝当真，变本加厉的用手指对龟头最敏感的小洞眼施虐，惹得羽生哭泣尖叫，不到几下就抖动着要泄出。Javier却在关键时捏住根部，”想要什么得说出来。”

刚才险胜的理智失了效，身体没法违抗心里对Javier余烬未灭的爱念，羽生被折磨得迟滞，泪流满面，没法说话。Javier不心软，手里猛的一捏，歪起嘴角邪笑，“不老实的孩子没有糖果吃。”

“啊！住手……”羽生吃了痛，遇上驯兽师般听话，流着泪软语哀求，”想射，想射，求你了。”

“做得好。”

下身顿时应声一松，结束忍隐多时的憋闷。释放过的轻快过后尚未恢复，随之而来的就是整个人对折，露出秘处的羞耻感。

“别这样，好难看，不要看。”发泄后乏力挣扎，绵软的身体无处躲藏，羽生低泣着双手掩脸，害怕男人看到他的全部后会离他而去，不敢面对现实，”你会讨厌我。”Javier心有所属，Patrick的拒绝和粗暴在他心里割下伤口，恐惧在上面发芽生根，他已无法再承受再多的遗弃和伤害。

“放手，你不会要我。”打开全部，羞耻地把所有放在人前，连最温柔敏感和难以启齿的都被奉献出来，他身上已没有任何保护，再受伤就没法复元了。

Javier看他脆弱的哭泣，伤心不已，腰胯压住他，弯身虔诚地吻上他的手背，”不可能讨厌的，我要你，我要你。”

Javier将润滑剂直接淋下，黏液太多，从会阴到穴眼流满整个屁股。Javier顺利捅进两个指头，向内部仔细探索，模拟肉棒性交的抽动，又似在寻找重要的目标。

高潮后的身体敏感之极，处子窄穴一下被塞入异物，羽生觉得微微胀痛，最无法忍受的却是被手指撩出的热麻充斥全身。

”好奇怪，不要了……”媚眼半张，含着春情满溢的泪雾，羽生不明白身体正在发生什么变化，本能的慌张无措，轻轻咬住手指，还是忍不住嗯嗯啊啊的低声淫叫。

“啊啊啊！”

“是这里吗？”Javier的手指轻轻扫过一个凸起，成功引来羽生尖叫，”这里，记住，是让你最舒服的地方。”继续对准那一点摩擦碾压。

“不行，那里不行，啊……别弄了……”电流击中脊椎的酥麻害羽生整个人筋骨酸软，揪住床单的手指关节用力得发白也无助宣泄快感的惊涛骇浪。

刚被开发过后穴开始食髓知味，咬住手指缱绻翻卷，Javier却在这时抽出指头。

羽生以为手指的动作结束身体就会回复正常，万料不到失去填充物的后穴不满足起来，成千上万的虫子在体内爬行，空虚痛痒。

Javier居高临下看着他饱受折磨的淫态，从容不迫地用眼神提示羽生要做个诚实的孩子。

”帮帮我……”羽生却搞不清楚自己到底想要什么，不知从何说起，咬着唇望着Javier，泫然欲泣。

“要我怎么帮你？”肉棒已经在湿透的菊穴前面准备就绪，轻轻蹭着却不插入。

“不知道，真的不知道……帮我……”羽生委屈得不得了，泪如雨下，一个劲摇头。

“要我干你吗？”披着羊皮的狼装着好心，向小绵羊伸出援手。

“……”羽生潜意识的觉得羞赧至死，人却太醉了，醉在酒里，醉在Javier的温柔和暴烈里出不来。”要……要你干我。”

“叫我的名字。说出来，要谁干你？”肉棒不但研磨菊穴口，还轻顶扣门，煽动他说出最重要的话。

洞穴里越来越痒，受不了恶质的挑逗，快感累积但没得到最爽快的满足要逼疯羽生，“Javi！Javi！我要Javi干我！让我舒服，求求你！”

尖声淫叫求男人插入的人如愿以偿，被破身的疼痛远不如得到粗长火热的肉棒充实的满足。

全身赤裸仰躺于床上，双脚被屈曲打开，后穴正在被一个同性进进出出，内壁在首次被挖开，感觉奇妙又难受，说不出来的麻酥占据全身。

初次承欢的小穴紧窒销魂，肉棒用力一干到底，羽生当即被叫都叫不出声，身体被肉棒从中间剐开，没有预想的抗拒，对于被贯穿喜欢得很。体内有个不为人知的开关被肉棒狠狠按到，终于填满身心空洞的地方，贪恋这个男人带来的快感，自此只能任人鱼肉，被他压住，长腿被拉得更开，挺起身子捱受肉棒挞伐。

Javier也是爽得要命，肉棒被包夹得生疼，激发男人嗜虐的兽性，粗喘着毫不留情地操干诱人的男孩。每一下顶撞都擦过后穴里微突的腺体，一次次的刺激让羽生颤抖着接受撞击。

似有生命的肠壁自把自为簇拥肉棒，被捅得舒服了竟还怯生生地蠕动。可惜稚嫩的肉壁敌不过猛兽的强势，只有被干得流水的份。

肉棒每次都精准撞上最敏感的花心，羽生第一次知道世界上有这种非笔墨能形容的快感，激烈里饱含令人没法忽视的温柔珍惜。

就算Javier不爱他，还是世上最疼他的男人。

羽生对Javier的心意一无所知，身体却感受到Javier浓烈炙热的感情。他不知道那是什么，只知道再也管不住嗓子，高声呼叫，“好棒！Javi……啊……用力干我……不行了！” 脑里乱成一团浆糊，每当以为要到达极限之时，Javier总是立马又能将他推上另一个顶点。

“你很好，很漂亮”，羽生在Javier面前坦露出饱受情欲洗礼的艳丽姿态，这美景无人见过，直击Javier心里最柔软的一块。“就算所有人都不要你，你永远是我最爱的宝贝。”

甜蜜的话语在羽生耳边飘过，可是失魂落魄的人已听不到任何声音，身体只能感受欢爱的快感。

两个人一整晚不断变换姿势，羽生最后一次高潮的时候喊着Javi的名字，放荡的肉穴违背羽生的意愿疯狂紧缩，失速绞磨肉棒，逼得Javi低吼着把白浊全灌进羽生体内。羽生在目眩神迷中以为那岩浆喷涌将永不停止，要把他烧死才罢休。

受不住无穷无尽的极限高潮，羽生眼前一黑，昏过去前，只有Javi受伤野兽般的神情印在脑海里，大惑不解。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直没有更新，抱歉！  
> 但前天听到还有人惦记着，太感动了~~~

羽生紧闭双眼，不敢睁开，好似眼帘就是自己的防护屏，隔绝一切不愿面对的尴尬现实。枕着男人微微起伏的胸膛，脸颊紧贴烫脸的热度和耳边传来坚定的心跳都让他安心不已。身后不能启齿的疼痛也清楚的提醒他，这不是一场梦。羽生本该感到害怕，感到羞耻。但这种仿佛寻了永远那么长的幸福感毫无悬念的战胜了前两者。自己一定是生了病，还未到暖春，身体却燥热不已。虽不胜酒力，但美酒迷了他的理智，却没能醉了他的心，昨夜Javier的每一个亲吻，每一次爱抚，每一次挺进，甚至包括Javier让他说出的每一句羞耻的话语，羽生都记得清清楚楚。反倒是在Patrick家里发生的噩梦记不真切了，虽然那恶心的触感挥之不去。

如果说Patrick的吻是情欲，那么Javier的吻就是烙印。虽然强烈霸道，却又好似轻羽，待羽生如珍宝，舍不得弄痛他一分。但每一寸被Javier碰触过的肌肤，都仿佛自己生出了记忆，再也无法忘记。

Javier进入自己身体的一瞬间，羽生脑子里只有这一个想法，也许可耻，但他却暗自为这样的事实欣喜，如此亲密的交合，不是别人，是Javier，自己刻骨铭心的初恋。不管什么理由，羽生庆幸Patrick的矜持。他没有更多的经验，但羽生就是知道，那一刻，他找到了该找的东西，自己的半圆完整了，再没有任何遗憾。

羽生不知道两人醒来后明天会如何，但羽生此刻竟生出一种可怕的念头，哪怕下一刻是世界末日也无所谓了。Javier早已深深镌刻在自己心底的某处，就算羽生在答应Patrick交往的时候将它封印起来，羽生也不能否认它的存在。

现在该怎么办呢，羽生大胆的设想，Javier也是喜欢自己的，不然怎么肯跟自己做这样的事情呢，Patrick尚且不肯碰触的地方，Javier却那样温柔的接纳了。

当然他也知道这或许仍然是自己的一厢情愿，冰场是羽生的天下，他可以勇往直前，不顾一切。可到了两人之间的情事，他却是生疏怯懦的新手，为了不再受伤，他不敢兀自冒险。

Javier的双臂禁锢着羽生的自由，羽生一动也不敢动，生怕吵醒这场美梦。

而另一头，Javier早已醒来，对方极力掩饰，可怀里细微的动静并没有逃过他的眼睛，看着师弟可爱的发旋，Javier心生怜爱，他暗自责怪自己的粗鲁，结弦宝贵的初夜，他却没有怜香惜玉。可转念间，管它呢，羽生现在是自己的了，完完全全都是自己的了。虽然一开始怨恨那个无名的男友，现在也许该感谢这个混蛋，如果没有他，他和羽生不可能如此顺利。Javier把手臂圈得更紧，时间尚早，Javier贪心的很想再要他一次，可现下还是让他好好休息吧。结弦温暖的热度传到Javier身上，他舒服的眯起眼，重新跌入浅眠。

当Javier再次清醒，怀里的师弟已经消失不见，他惊慌的撑起手臂，听到洗手间传来水声，才安心的又躺回被褥。他用乳白的被单捂住整个脑袋，细心的听取远处的声响，水声骤停，Javier的心口被高高吊起，轻柔的脚步由远到近，最后停在床边。

“你醒啦？” 羽生的声音轻而沙哑，他尽力做到大声，但又透着不安的矛盾。

Javier踟蹰，没敢做声，本想等他再靠近些一跃而起把他揽入怀中，可对方迟迟不愿再接近，他只能感到身下压住的衣物在小心翼翼的被扯出，正想一把捏住借力拉住他，手机铃声悠扬地响起。Javier侧耳辨识出音乐不是来源于自己的，是羽生的。

铃声愕然而止，羽生接的很快。

“不关你的事……”

只一句话，Javier就猜出来电是谁，Javier紧攥拳心，恨不得穿过电波揍死那无耻混蛋。

好一阵子，长得Javier以为师弟早已挂断，但羽生不规律的呼气声出卖了他。

对方不知道编造了何种谎言，渐渐的，Javier虽然眼看不到，气氛不知不觉在缓和。

终于，羽生细弱低微的声音又再次响起，“我不是这个意思……” 他语带哽咽，吸了吸鼻子，呜咽着抬手擦脸。对方抓住机会，又让羽生失了语，小声抽泣起来。

“恩，我下午回来。” 

Javier的心凉了半截，听羽生的口气，竟是原谅和好。这大半夜的折腾，算什么。

他也不管是不是打扰到他们的对话，大幅动作的从被子里爬起来，目光恨切的直瞪羽生的背影。果然不敢面对自己吧，Javier整个人变得愤怒起来，他焦躁的死死按住昨夜意乱情迷时凌乱脱下的羽生的单衣，自己难道只是羽生恋情不顺时随意选取的替代品？

他故意制造出噪音，引得羽生回头，不出所料，羽生心虚的立马掐断电话，眼里写满惊恐，只是回望Javier，连眼睛也不敢眨。

“对不起。” Javier提高声线，他知道这不理智，可怒气冲冠的他只想要发泄，“昨晚我们都喝醉了……你不用在意……我不会告诉别人。”

羽生茫然睁大双眼，微微张了张嘴，一时哑然。

喝醉了，果然只是酒精作用，肾上腺素，羽生懊悔的恨不得抽自己的耳光，以为终于两情相悦，哪怕要负心于Patrick，他也打算再次见面时把事情说清楚，现在看来，没有必要了。Javier要的不过是一夜激情，床上说的情话，也只是欲望到达顶点时的敷衍之词。

一瞬间两人都沉默了，羽生的脸上已经没有太多的表情，他心如死灰，木然的走回床边，勾起一个牵强的笑容，“是啊，我就知道酒是害人之物，第一次喝就这样的下场，不过我又不是女孩子，只要我们都不说，也没什么。” 他心里酸涩，嘴上逞强着，眼泪却还是一颗颗的流下来，砸在地毯上，他直盯着那一滩水痕，不去看Javier的反应，演技拙劣如他，被嘲笑了也没关系。

“是啊，特别是你的男友和Cortney。” Javier把头偏向一边，加重‘男友’两个字，“而且现在有了经验，也许你们的问题就会迎刃而解，我也算是尽到了师兄的义务。”

Javier也不知道这些恶毒伤人的话语是如何轻易的从自己的嘴里蹦出，明明带他回来是要保护他，疼惜他，为什么最后适得其反。可一想到自己只是一个可有可无的代替品，他就嫉妒的快要发疯。

羽生整个人僵在原地，全身发冷，寒气从脚底钻进骨头缝里，他想起自己还没穿衣服，头发也没擦干。他缓缓捡起衣物，本想找外套，回忆起自己来时就没有穿，回家路上披的是Javier的，便决定再冷也不愿穿了。

临走前，他从牙缝里挤出‘谢谢’两个字，自以为是带着冷静的姿态退出了Javier的房子。

下午还要面对Patrick，但他一点也不害怕了，因为还有什么比真心被践踏更让人畏惧呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 用坑坑催坑坑~  
> 顶着锅盖求留言要KUDOS！  
> MUA~


End file.
